How It Became Known As, The Valley of the End
by ilovetoph4eva
Summary: The Epic Battle Between Madara Uchiha, and the Legendary First Hokage, Hashirama Senju.


**AN: Ok this is my first try at writing a battle so if y'all could help me out a bit as far as telling me how I can make it more exciting and whatnot. One thing which I think I should mention is that I didn't describe Madara's weapon, and I'm kind of ceebs to go in and fix that so it's just Scythe for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it, if I did, much would be changed…**

Hashirama V Madara

Madara Uchiha was a proud man. It was an admirable quality that had made him one of the Uchiha Clan's most respected and revered members. He had always possessed an unwavering belief in the superiority of the Uchiha Bloodline so much so that the moment the Senju had offered to merge clans he had been wary, wary of the fact that they would attempt to establish dominance over the Uchiha. He had almost been happy that his suspicions were proven correct when Hashirama was elected to become the '_First Hokage', _he immediately attempted to rally the Uchiha to fight back, hungering for battle. And his heart may as well have been torn out when they refused to help him. They had turned their backs to him and left him out to burn. He left the village not long after that, vowing to return and have his revenge, and the day for revenge had finally come.

Yes, as he stood atop the head of the bristling Kyuubi he felt almost elated. It had been far too long since he felt this much anticipation for a battle.

_It will be a battle remembered by my ancestors. I fight for you Izuna, I fight for your sacrifice, and I fight for what you and I believed in._

He didn't dare drop his façade of arrogance but he let his happiness leak slightly as he stared down his opponent across from him.

Hashirama Senju's face was a mix of regret and fear. He had never been one to flaunt his strength but he had also always been aware of the power he held. It was a power that even he wasn't sure would be enough to defeat the two foes that stood in front of him now. He had convinced Tobirama to stay away from this battle, it was on a whole new scale, and there was no need for pointless sacrifice. He took a deep breath as he offered his opponent one last chance.

"There is no need for this Madara. Come back to the village, back to your clan. Do you not think it would be better for you to return and act as the light to guide the future of your clan? As it is right now you are declaring war against me and the village. Even if you were to defeat me you would then have to fight the entire village. Surely that is not a fight that even you can win."

He received little in the form of response as his opponent stared down at him with a look of arrogance that Hashirama had seen all too often.

"I have always had respect for your power Hashirama. But you cowardice disappoints me. A true leader shows no fear in battle, and to think that my brethren allow one such as you to lead them sickens me. Prepare yourself, for my reckoning."

With that he swiftly leapt away from the Kyuubi as it reared its head. No sooner had it begun to move did gargantuan trees spawn from the ground beneath its feet. Madara barely spared it a glance as he stood aside and watched the confrontation. He would let the Kyuubi fight for him, at least for now.

The beast roared as it tore free, turning its head once again to the Senju it let fly a bombardment of chakra infused air blasts which destroyed the surrounding foliage as it barreled dangerously towards Hashirama.

He barely flinched as the attack arrived, moving with practiced precision as he dashed aside at shocking speeds to avoid the barrage. He was well aware that he had to conserve his chakra for Madara, but defeating the Kyuubi was going to be difficult with such a restraint. He again tried to hold it down with the tree limbs that he sprouted but this time the beast was prepared and moved with alarming speed to avoid the assaulting undergrowth.

Suddenly Hashirama felt the dark presence coming from behind him. He turned and barely managed to block the ambush attack from Madara.

"You have grown slow Hashirama. Years ago you would have simply moved out of the way of my attack instead of blocking it."

Hashirama barely reacted to the jibe as he leapt backwards dodging the flurry of attacks. He had hoped to avoid a close range confrontation with the Uchiha as his taijutsu was lacking in comparison and now he was being forced to concentrate all his being in order to avoid taking unnecessary damage.

Unfortunately, behind him he heard a chilling sound, one that he had heard only once before. He could feel the foul chakra gathering and he was suddenly afraid of what was to come. He began to retaliate with renewed vigor as he attempted to at least hit the man before him. This new found aggression startled the Uchiha and as he attempted to dodge, Hashirama landed a hard blow to his ribs with a well-timed side kick. Madara's look of surprise barely lasted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_A shadow clone!_

The Senju barely had time to think before he looked behind at the Kyuubi as it unleashed The Tailed Beast Ball straight towards him.

His hands disappeared in a blur as he made a complicated array of seals and a dome of wood surrounded him with haste. It had just completely formed when he felt the impact. The ball of chakra had hit like a sledgehammer and was burrowing its way in bit by bit. He closed his eyes in concentration as he fueled as much chakra as he could into his shield. Slowly but steadily the attack began to slide off of the dome, and after a few seconds he felt it fly off in a random direction and a shockwave ripped through the earth.

Madara's eyebrow rose slightly as he looked at the damage the attack had caused to the environment. For a moment he thought about how impressive it was that Hashirama had even managed to block it, even his own Susanoo would crumble under such an attack. But it was of little matter now, with his opponent weakened he could swoop in and claim the victory.

As he turned his attention back towards the dome he noticed the red blur that was rushing towards the Kyuubi, and he couldn't help but notice the wooden tendrils that rose and held down the beast once more.

He rushed forward to intercept the attack knowing full well that now would be the best time for Hashirama to release the Kyuubi from his control. He wasn't fast enough.

Hashirama neared the beast and readied the seal on his hand before placing it against the Kyuubi's fur. He knew that he had to touch Madara as well to release it but he was banking on the fact that Madara wasn't aware of said fact.

"Nine Tails, I release you!"

Madara's anger was nearly tangible as he swung his weapon at his opponent. He had expected him to dodge it and was shocked as he saw the blade sink itself into Hashirama's shoulder; he barely had time to react before the ninja spun and pushed his other hand into Madara chest.

The blow was enough to push him back but he suddenly realized his mistake as the Kyuubi's eyes returned to their natural state.

As he slowly stood back up he looked at his opponent, chastising himself at getting caught out by such a trick. Hashirama's nearly severed arm was nearly fully operation again as he used his legendary healing techniques and no doubt he would soon be ready for round two.

Madara huffed in annoyance as he activated his Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan.

"Hashirama, it seems that I have once again underestimated your ability, a mistake which I shall not make again." He slowly wiped his scythe clean of the Senju's blood and discreetly put it away.

"Come, let us finish this dance. It will be one to remember." He raised his arms mockingly as his Susanoo formed around him. He was going to give this battle everything he had, but just in case he lost, he had a contingency plan prepared.

Hashirama had not spoken a word during this whole encounter and now as he stood aside the Kyuubi he muttered softly to it.

"Shall we?"

The beast growled as it rose, "With pleasure,"

"Amaterasu!"

"Mokuton!"

Tobirama had been watching the sight from afar for a while now, and despite not being able to see the actual battle itself, he had seen the damage it was causing. He felt the sudden spike in chakra as the area was lit by a demonic purple figure, and black flames burnt the land.


End file.
